Floor strippers may be used to remove worn or discolored floor finishes from flooring substrates (e.g., vinyl composition tiles) without harming the flooring substrate itself, so that a new finish may be applied. References relating to floor strippers include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,158,710 (VanEenam '710), 5,419,848 (VanEenam '848), 5,585,341 (VanEenam '341), 5,637,559 (Koreltz et al.), 5,849,682 (VanEenam '682), 6,010,995 (VanEenam '995), 6,544,942 B1 (Smith et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,583,101 B1 (Wiseth et al.).